Peace in the Middle East
by PockyWarriors
Summary: Lebanon and Israel have entered the lovely world of Hetalia thanks to Turkey. Join them as the two countries reveal their past and fight...for Lebanons vital regions-while other countries intervene to give advice and help invade. Some Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Hmmm this is my first FanFic. So please be nice but constructive criticism is

appreciated.

I do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters in Hetalia Hidekaz Himaruya owns it. I own nothing but my idea for this story.

(Country names will be used unless they are addressed by a regular person)

**NO OFFENSE IS MEANT AT ALL THIS STORY AND ITS CONTENT IS MEANT ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT.**

Setting: World Conference POV: Turkey

He cleared his throat and adjusted his extravagant hat for the 5th time that day. He was at a World Conference which was normal with all the yelling coming from the corner that England and France were placed, and the exasperated sighs coming from Germany as he tried to help Italy tuck in his shirt. The only thing that threw this meeting off its regular course was the young girl-who just now growled- next to him.

He could feel the sweat beginning to slide down his back due to anxiety. He looked sideways out of his mask and averted his eyes when she growled towards him. He thought about how the girl who hundreds of years ago was called Damascus and had been a part of his empire. Then his thoughts turned to the introduction he was expected to say for the upcoming conference. Once again he felt the queer felling of nervousness that he, the mighty Turkey was not accustomed to feeling.

His assistant quickly walked up to him, narrowly avoiding a distraught China and a tantrum throwing Korea.

"Asalamu Alaikum Sadiq"

"Wa Alaikum Asalam Ali" replied Turkey "What is the matter?"

"Sion has not arrived yet and the world Conference starts in 5 minutes!" Ali frantically whispered.

"Ye Allah" growled Turkey "Come let's go look for him. Will you be alright here?" he said turning to the girl. Ali tried to look around him but Turkey blocked his view.

Not looking up the girl managed to spit on his 80 layra (**a.n:** the Turkish form of money) shoes. Yelping he stumbled back pushing Ali into an annoyed Austrian who

was about to ask Turkey when the meeting would start. Not wanting to start an argument or apologize Turkey ran out the door with Ali right behind.

"Are you sure you can't find him?" Turkey growled as they sprinted down the hall.

"Yes Sir!"

" Dammit."

" Do you know how much stress your whim has caused me? Are you even sure it's a good idea to introduce these countries at all? Especially _these two_ at the same time?"

"The other Middle Eastern countries have already been introduced! These two wouldn't come when the others did! If I don't introduce them now they could become push-overs in the future!" snapped Turkey. They rounded a corner and avoided a drowsy Greek.

"They have been okay even now! Why are you worrying about her becoming a push-over? And your worrying about Palestine! , snarled Ali who looked back at the Greek wondering why Sadiq hadn't done anything to him "He is the last person you should be worrying about! And please tell me why you care! They are no longer a part of you! Palestine divided-"

"There is no more Palestine Ali!" Sadiq yelled "He is gone that's part of the reason she wouldn't come! It is Israel now!"

"Fine it is _Sion _now, he will be okay! But why should you care if she is introduced!" Ali yelled back. Sadiq didn't answer.

Ali glared at him as the silence lengthened then he gasped. "Unless…..No...Allah!. NO!...Sadiq you still don't have feelings for her! Do you?"

Hmmmmm I think it is okay but I would like to hear from others.

In case anyone was confused Palestine was Palestine until it was renamed Israel in 1948.

And the "girl" who has not been named yet is a country who has had problems with Israel invading her in the past. So yup! Please comment. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ummm second chapter. Umm it has one bad word just a warning in case you are offeded by such language.

I own nothing…zero….zip…nada

Enjoy.

POV: 3rd person_ omniscient_ I'm such a nerd XD

They walked back to the conference room in silence. An awkward silence. Ali was steaming he knew Sadiq! He could practically feel the chemistry between the Greek and Sadiq. He was most upset about why Sadiq had not told him about his feelings for the girl. Even now he doubted that there were feelings. Sure she was part of his Ottoman empire but if he was going to introduce her than she would be exposed to more people…and more choices. He had to admit Sadiq was right to bring them out even more now- it was the best move for them. The Middle East had been known, the countries just hadn't socialized with any of the others. Up till now he still didn't know why. But he wondered why he cared…about her-about both of them. Sighing he opened the door and Sadiq stalked in. He closed the door and went to sit on a bench outside the building.

Turkey walked back to his seat next to the girl. He nodded in greeting but she turned her entire body away from him. Sighing he turned his attention to the meeting which had already started.

" Well! I think everyone should have umbrellas to protect themselves from the sun!"

"America you idiot! We are talking about the over consumption of _alcohol _" , snapped England.

"Nu-uh! I saw the schedule it said Global warming then-"

"No you fool we are discussing soda-" "Alcohol" snarled England " Whatever," the Frenchman breezed on "Than we will listen to Turkey and his news than we will discuss global warming. No?" France indicated his head towards England.

"Yes", growled England. "Now as I was saying Germany don't you think you should raise the legal drinking age to 21? Or at least 18."

"No", Germany deadpanned "We drink a lot and we still don't have as many accidents as Americans"

"Hey!" shouted an indigent America, "What are you saying?"

"You're an idiot", England said.

"Coming from the person who has magical friends", sang America.

"You leave Flying Mint Bunny out of this", England growled.

" Awwww getting pwotective about your wittle friends huh? Iggy-poo"

"You idiot! I'll behead you!" England shouted and tackled America. They rolled on the floor and all you could hear were the occasional insults and sounds of punches meeting their mark.

"Well that was productive", China sighed "Why don't we get onto the next topic. Turkey are you ready?"

"Yes. Thank you China", said Turkey "Umm I know I introduced the countries of the Middle East last week but a few couldn't come so I have- umm two- actually only one the other did not show up. So yes she is a girl and this is-"

"_I_ am here. Where are _you_ Turkey let's get this over with." , stepping from the swinging doors was a handsome, tan, dark haired individual with cocky sharp green eyes and a Star of David necklace hanging from his neck , "And hurry up I heard Lebanon was here and we have some business"

_Oh fuck of all times the Israelite shows up now. _Was all Turkey could think before he tried- but in vain- to stop the girl next to him from jumping up. Ripping off her hijab(**a.n.: **The Islamic head scarf for women) to get more air she opened her mouth and yelled.

"You fucking asshole!"

The very first words that any of the other countries had heard from the quiet, sweet girl who sat next to Turkey in the Middle East section of the conference room.

Next chapter you will find out who the mysterious girl is if you haven't figured it out already. Please comment! Remember constructive criticism is wanted and appreciated.

Thank you!

~ PockyWarriors (:


	3. Chapter 3

Huh…I kinda like the way the story is going. But that is just my opinion so enjoy the chapter.

The girl will be revealed in about 5 lines!

Disowner: I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz does.

Setting: Turkey's room (after conference) POV: 3rd person omniscient

Sighing as his head hit the pillow he listened to the rooms next to him. On one side of him was Israel; as a guest so that he could discuss with him the importance of being polite to everyone because you never knew when a little favor for one country could make him/her an ally in your next war.

On the other side of him-in the only secret room of the house- was Lebanon, most likely still seething at him for dragging her away from a perfect opportunity to pulverize Israel.

He sighed again and resided to listen to the sounds outside of his mansion. He could hear the soft rush of the waterfall as he recounted the previous hours of the day.

_*Flashback*_

_She was about to reach for the little dagger she kept in her pants when she stopped and went for the knives on the table. Courtesy of __Poland as it was his conference room they were in and he was a very stylish person. Pulling back her arm in the position she had trained so hard with during her wars she let it fly. It would have nailed Israel right in the head had he not ducked. About a million thoughts flew by in the conference room:_

_Lebanon: How dare he show his face here!_

_Israel: There you are._

_Turkey: Oh shit_

_Germany: A very nice throw._

_France: Hmmm she is very pretty. So is he. Mon Dieu! It's Lebanon!_

_Egypt: Israel is going to die._

_N. Italy: His eyes remind me of apples. Ve~_

_Spain: Que Pasa? Why are we all fighting?_

_Poland: wtf that knife was like a collector's item and it was totally expensive._

(**an: All thoughts will stop here as some others are inappropriate)**

_Turkey practically threw himself onto Lebanon but missed epically and instead fell on Greece. Egypt who was very wise yanked Lebanon back by her shirt and pinned her to the floor. Israel walked over but was stopped by Turkey._

"_Sion where the hell have you been?" snarled Turkey._

"_Well I was hungry so I stopped for some Baklava and the girl who was selling it was very pretty so we talked for a while but then things started to get a little passionate and then-", Israel said nonchalantly._

"_Shut up I don't need to know the rest. You womanizer"_

"_Do I hear anozer womanizer? Iz thiz a challenge to me the Ultimate?" France butted in._

"_No. Excuse me so I can go show Israel his seat." Turkey led him to the right side of Egypt's seat. He turned around and watched Egypt help Lebanon up then took her from him and placed her on the left side of his seat. The Middle East section now went: Lebanon, Turkey, Egypt, and then Israel. _

_All of the countries stared in shocked silence at the girl and, of course, the young man who had walked in. They were both around 23 -at least they looked it. The girl was tanned and her eyes were a piercing tawny. With a long brown braid down her back she was very pretty. She could've been a beautiful magical princess had she not stopped glaring at the rest of the Middle Eastern countries. _

_Turkey cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up. All eyes gravitated towards his body._

"_Ummm…everyone this is Israel otherwise known as Sion and this is Lebanon otherwise known as…uhm…." Turkey turned to Lebanon but received only a glare and her back. _

"_Huuuuuuu….yes well this is the rest of the traditional Middle East. Ummm was Global Warming next?._

_No one answered Turkey's question. The silence lengthened until Korea asked China when he could touch his chest which caused China to blush and excuse himself from the conference. As he said his goodbyes others started to leave. _

_Austria came over and introduced himself to the new two countries. Israel smirked while they shook hands and laughed when Lebanon refused to let Austria kiss her hand; instead offering him a handshake Other countries came up like: Germany who complimented Lebanon on her throw and Egypt for his supreme pinning-people-down skills and then Prussia came up to ask Israel how much he was packing and to ask Lebanon her bra-size-which earned him a punch from Israel and a frying pan to the head from Hungary. Poland then came up to ask Israel if he used polish on his necklace because it was so "friking" shiny and to ask Turkey if he had found him a hot pink Turkish hat yet. After a few more countries came up to give greetings Turkey said good-bye to Egypt who took Lebanon -and would bring her back to his house later. He took Israel for a little Male-Country to Male-Country talk._

_Outside the conference building Turkey dragged Israel to a little Polish pastry shop and into the far booth where all the creepy men who work late hours at Wal-mart sit and smoke their cheep handmade cigarettes. Brushing off a cigarette butt Israel sat down and smiled at Turkey._

"_So what do you want? The Baklava girl's address?" he smirked. _

"_No" Turkey growled "I want you to understand something; you are now out in the open. You are now a known country-_

"_I already was known"_

"_You know what I mean people will now try to get you to be allies with them or make enemies with others. You have to try to stay out of that stuff. And about Lebanon" _

_Israel's head snapped up. _

"_Leave her alone. She can make allies with others against you. Stop trying to invade her, other countries will know about that and try to take her away from you-not that you should invade her and be all possessive, but you understand?"_

_Israel smirked and said, "Huh, I wonder why you would care so much about my welfare, specifically my personal invasion plans. I cannot say I will succeed at your wishes but I will try. Can we leave I prefer the smell of Hookah to Cigarette smoke."_

_*Flashback ends*_

Lalalalala Okay now the girl has been revealed! Please comment!

**History note: Israel has tried to invade and take over Lebanon in the past. So that is why Israel is hung up on Lebanon in the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! Please Enjoy and review!

Disowner: I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz does.

Setting: Turkey's house

Israel's Room

Sleeping he looked like an angel. His soft dark hair a halo around his head. A ray of moonlight hits his face and he looks perfect. That is until he turns in his sleep and mumbles something about getting into Lebanon's pants.

Turkey's Room

Finally the troubled country is asleep. After his long troubling day he meets with the sanctuary of sleep. Nothing could wake him. Not even the noises coming from Lebanon's room.

Lebanon's Room

She was seething. Nothing was as angered as her. Any unlucky object that got in her way met her foot then the floor.

"How dare he!" she snarled, "Damn you Turkey! He brings me to this meeting of the countries promising everyone is civil and then Israel comes in! When he wakes up I'm going to kick his ass!". Sighing she sat down on one of the many beautiful cushions decorating her room. She put her head in her hands, the reality of being alone in this world finally sinking in.

"I wish Palestine was here. At least then I'd have someone I love and trust with me." She stood up and started walking around the room again, "I think Israel I could handle but then France! That horny bastard! The next time I see him I'm going to claw his eyes out and shove it up his-"

"Ma'am?" a timid servant poked his head through the door, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no. Sorry did I wake you?"

"No ma'am! I was just on my way to the servant's quarters"

"Oh okay. Um could you tell me where the garden is?"

"Which one ma'am? There are-"

"The closest one please"

"Oh alright then down the hall to your left and there will be some stairs it's under Mister Is-"

"Thank you. Good night!" said Lebanon and she ran out the door along with the black pack next to her bed.

She skidded to a stop outside Turkey's room contemplating to herself, wondering if she should wake him and give him a kick in the balls for his lies. She decided to show him mercy and save it for when he was able to defend himself.

Taking the stairs two at a time she stopped in the garden. There were so many memories here. This was the garden where she first met Palestine. The garden where Turkey first taught her to throw a knife. The garden where Greece taught her where to kick Turkey when he was in his man-dress.

_*Flashback*_

It was the late afternoon and she had just gotten done eating lunch. She was sitting down with Greece and Palestine. Palestine to her left, was tan with beautiful brown hair and huge doe brown eyes. She had grown up with him and they had sworn to never leave the others side. A huge promise to make as countries so young and innocent. Greece was sitting at her right. He was older than both of them. Lebanon viewed him as her older brother and equal. Palestine was sleeping and Greece was about to doze off.

"Greece tell me about the time I came" the young Lebanon begged.

Looking down through half lidded eyes he couldn't say no to huge liquid gold ones. Yawning he started.

"Well-yawn-I was sitting down in this garden over there next to the little pond-yawn-and I was mad at Palestine so I turned my back to him and I was-yawn-facing the entryway and then Turkey came in. I was already a little pissed so I just scowled when he waved his hands at me to come over. So he shrugged and waved Palestine over, well stupid Palestine went over-yawn-and then Turkey moved over a bit and all I saw was something about up to Turkey's knee. You didn't try to hide and when Palestine tried to touch your hair you kicked him in the manly-regions."

"And it hurt too I don't think I'll be able to help make babies anymore" sighed a sad Palestine.

"No one is allowed to make babies with you" announced Lebanon.

"What, why? Are you going to deprive me of my manly needs?"

"You barely look older than twelve. Thirteen at the most." Greece snapped, "Now let me finish. So then I went over because I was mad at Palestine and anyone who would kick him in the balls was a friend of mine. Well I said hi and you looked at me like "What the fuck." So I introduced myself and then Turkey sent you with the servants to go change because your clothes were all dirty."

"And then when I cam back down I pushed you into the fountain when you said something in Greek to me and I kicked Palestine in the balls again and we were friends after that." ,finished Lebanon.

"Yes. And then me and you played hide-and-seek with Miss Hungary and after that we always," Palestine went on glancing at Lebanon, "sto-"

He was stopped by a bucket of water being poured on his head.

"It is a little hot, no?" smiled a bemused masked man. "Lebanon care to take my side?"

"Yes!", jumping up Lebanon grabbed a bucket and proceeded to fill it up.

"What!" Palestine exclaimed, "C'mon Greece we gonna make them regret turning on us!"

Both male countries grabbed buckets and filled them up. Turkey laughed and watched the three young countries chase each other. This was his family sure there were other countries he took care of but these three were special to him. His thoughts were interrupted by water thrown at his face.

"HA! Beat that old man!" yelled Greece.

Greece screamed a most manly shriek as Turkey gave chase. Meanwhile Lebanon was hiding behind a tree in the far right corner her bucket was empty. She was looking for Palestine.

"Dammit where the hell is he!" she turned around and came face to face with Palestine.

She shrieked but her mouth was covered with Palestine's hand. He grinned and she shivered. He pulled out a knife and turned to the tree.

"Remember this tree? We planted the seed the day you came in. It is a cedar the same tree on your flag. I picked it out and now look at how beautiful and strong it is. Just like you" Palestine said quietly.

Lebanon blushed, "Oh shut up"

"It's true!" laughed Palestine. He started to carve out his name when he was done he handed it to Lebanon. She carved her name out and handed it back. Palestine than covered the signatures with his body and started to carve something.

"What are you doing?" Lebanon asked curiously.

Palestine pulled back and Lebanon stepped closer to see what he wrote. It read:

Palestine will love Lebanon for ever. Lebanon stepped back and looked at him he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers softly. It was the most innocent of kisses. One that was shared with true pure love and innocence. She returned it placing her arms around his neck and they would've stayed like that had Turkey not called out and asked them where they were because dinner was ready.

Palestine pulled back and smiled. Lebanon returned it and they walked out from behind the tree smiling and blushing like mad.

The same week Turkey burst into her room and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do." He said softly and let her go.

"What the hell happened?" she said backing up.

"I'm so sorry. Palestine is dead."

_*Flashback ends*_

She stood up and grabbed a knife throwing it at the tree in the far right corner.

*Gasp* Well now you have seen two sides of Lebanon. The hard don't bother me ,and the vulnerable, hurting, sad side of her.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Eeee! Thank you for the Reviews! Please keeps 'em coming!

Don't own Hetalia

**Israel's room**

He watched Lebanon throw the knife into the tree. His mouth twitched into a smile, climbing out the window he dropped down to the ground silently. He cleared his throat, and rubbed his arms, he had forgotten to put a shirt on and the night was cold.

Lebanon turned around and glared at Israel. Israel smiled at her, and started to slowly walk towards her. Lebanon growled again but refused to back up.

"So, the lovely Lebanon still wants to be a rebel" Israel smirked coming closer, "What are you doing down here babe?"

"Fuck off asshole"

Laughing Israel circled her, "I would love to, want to join?" His hands rubbed her shoulders. Lebanon turned around and grabbed his arm bringing his face to her knee and pinning him down.

"Leave me alone Israel." She got up and went to get her knife out of the tree.

You know I'm glad you don't take shit, that's what I want from a girl. I wonder if Palestine liked that in you too."

"I'm not kidding Israel get out of my face or I will kick you sorry ass."

"Lebanon…Lebanon," Israel sighed. "He's gone. You can't trust Turkey, Egypt isn't here all the time. All you have is me"

Laughing, Lebanon turned around, "I don't need you! I don't need anyone but Palestine. He's not gone. You are just a substitute until he comes back."

"Fine but when you come running back to me, I won't accept anything until you're on your knees"

"Don't worry Israel," Lebanon kneeled down in front of his face, "I won't be running back to you, because you won't be here." She smiled, and Israel moved his head forward to touch hers, but she stood up before he could make contact. She smirked and began to walk up the stairs.

Watching Lebanon's disappearing form he wondered what her name was. Smiling he stood up and walked to the cedar tree tracing the initials Palestine and Lebanon had carved together. He laughed at the stupid promise Palestine had made. Promising he'd always be there for Lebanon. _Well where are you now brother?_

**Next Morning**

The three Middle Eastern countries were down stairs eating breakfast. Turkey sighed at Israel as he winked at the maid who had bought him baklava.

"Israel, why do you eat baklava in the morning?" Turkey asked tiredly. It had only been two hours into the day and he was already tired from the other two countries fights. Lebanon had thrown a snake at Israel when he came down from breakfast. Turkey had no idea where she got it from and frankly, he was too scared to ask. Israel had accidentally sat on Lebanon, claiming that the right hand seat was for men and men only. Which only earned him a few bruises, and a seat on the left of Turkey's main seat.

"It's extremely sweet, and it reminds me of love. Huh Lebanon?" he winked at the maid again then turned to Lebanon and smiled.

Instead of blushing she smashed her foot onto his big toe. Israel squeaked and curled into a ball. "Yes. Israel. Yes it does." She got up and walked out the door.

"Lebanon where are you going" Turkey called out.

"Anywhere as long as you're not there!" Israel laughed and got up to follow her.

"Where are you going?"

"With Lebanon."

"Oh no." Turkey said, pulling Israel back down, "The world and its occupants deserve to have peace for just another 24 hours."

**Lebanon**

She walked out of Turkey's house and started down the block. She walked and walked passing by houses of countries, peacefully sitting as if the world knew no such things as wars. She listened to the sound of nothing, and let her mind fall into meaningless bliss. No worries, no anger. Sheer silence. And then she heard the gun shots.

"Get off my lawn you damn perverts!" yelled a gun wielding blond man. Running away from the blond man, were three other men. A tall silver haired one, a blond one, and a dark skinned brown haired one. They were running like their lives depended on it. Which it did, unfortunately they didn't see who they were running into. Until they crashed into her.

Lebanon gasped as the silver haired one fell on top of her, the blond one fell and grabbed her waist, and the brown haired one just tripped over her.

"And stay off! Go rape someone else off of MY property!" The gun maniac yelled.

"HA! That Swiss idiot couldn't take my awesomeness" the silver head said.

"No one can you asshat! Your too damn ugly!" snarled a lump under Prussia.

"What the hell?" Prussia sat up a bit and looked down into angry tawny eyes.

"Get off me"

"Yes ma'am"

Chuckling France said, "Well who is this fine young woman?"

"Go pop your boyfriend's cherry France."

Staring down in shocked realization the Frenchman opened his mouth but no words came out. Lebanon glared and clocked him so he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Who are you?" The silver head asked.

"Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"Then you don't need to know." Lebanon replied and started to walk past.

"Wait!" the tan skinned one said grabbing her wrist. "Please senorita who are you?"

"You don't need to know."

"Por Favor!" The Spaniard pleaded. Showing her his big green puppy dog eyes. Pouting he stared at Lebanon, hoping for a reaction. Meanwhile Prussia was getting annoyed. The girl was very cute. More like gorgeous. She looked exotic with her copper skin. Like Seychelles, but this girl had a piercing stare. Tawny eyes that reminded him of the wolves that roamed his homeland.

Lebanon stared at the green eyed man in front of her. That stare might entrance all the girls he bedded but she was different. She didn't give a damn about puppy eyes. She wanted to be treated as an equal. She glared at the man until his gaze fell downward. Smirking she looked at the silver head.

"Spain quit it, who the hell are you for the last time?" Prussia cut in, happy that Spain's puppy eyes didn't work on this girl.

"Like I said before, you don't need to know." She smiled sarcastically.

"Will you tell me if I tell you who I am?"

"What the hell. Sure."

"I am The Awesome Prussia." 

"…"

"Did you get that?"

"Khaliza"

"What"

"I believe" said the now conscious Frenchman, "That she called you something rather bad in her native tongue."

"Well then! You…You…" Prussia stuttered.

"Don't talk, wouldn't want you to kill your last brain cell."

Prussia gaped at the girl, who the hell was this chick? No one shut him up except maybe his archenemy. Hungary's pan. Meanwhile Spain had helped up France and he came up to Lebanon to get a good look at her.

"My my _mu__ Cherie_, you have grown. Last time I saw you, you were barely up to my stomach. And so beautiful. If only I knew where your vital regions were, eh?" France smiled a winning grin.

"Shove it France, why don't you go feed your bullshit to someone else." Lebanon had mixed feelings about France. She hated him when he took over her country after World War I, but when he had helped her with all the political ties she couldn't help but feel grateful. And when he had helped her rebuild after her war with Israel, she wanted to hug him; she was just afraid he would take it too far. But he was always a pervert. No matter what. He was a man, and Lebanon didn't like being under a male's…well, rule. So she went for her independence. And France gave it to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that he knew he couldn't hold onto her forever.

In France's mind he was thinking the same thing. She was untamed, but still vulnerable on the inside, she just didn't show it. Which is why he still played an active role in her country. Helping rebuild, and such. He still felt that odd tug in his gut, the feeling of love as an equal, but the feeling of protectiveness like a father. Even though she rarely needed it.

Prussia stared at both France and the girl. "France who is this?".

"I'm Lebanon, you are Prussia this is France and that is Spain," she indicated to each country in turn. "I have to go." And with that she just walked away.

"Let's follow her." Spain whispered.

Prussia stared at Spain in shock. And France let out a strangled cry as he went for Spain with his fists. Looking down at his two fighting friends he sprinted into the forests to follow the girl—Lebanon.

***5 minutes later *

Lebanon sighed she was tired of the crimson eyes following her, but she was intrigued, she hadn't noticed he was watching her until she heard a small "Ksesesese~". She was impressed, not even Egypt could do that. But this game was getting tiresome; she sat down at a small pond and let the waves touch the tip of her combat boots.

"You can come out now Prussia." She called out.

"…" Silence until he fell out of the tree and face first into the water.

Spluttering for air he came up and choked out, "Pretend you didn't see that! It was a side effect of my awesomeness."

"Oh I bet." She nodded.

Prussia stared at the girl up and down. "How do you know France?"

The question caught her off guard. She was expecting something like: "You me, making sandwiches together, Right now."

"Umm, he took me over in WW I." She was shocked; she told this stranger she had been France's…property? She glared at the man, angry for making her spill some secrets.

Prussia gulped; first she was fine, now she was staring at him like he was something on the bottom of her shoe.

"Aaah... it sucks doesn't it?" Prussia blurted out.

"Umm…yea. It does." 

"Huh, I'm kinda like property to. I used to be my own country but now, I'm a part of my brother."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Nah, its okay, I mean now I can just be awesome, and not have to worry about stupid politics."

Lebanon laughed, and Prussia smiled. He liked her laugh; it was like rain, and the warm rays of the sun.

"Wait, why didn't you…dissolve?"

"I…I don't know. The world needed my awesomeness?"

Lebanon laughed again, but inside she was thinking, maybe Palestine could still be alive.

"Prussia! Prussia where the fuck are you!" Lebanon heard France's familiar voice.

"Aw shit. I don't want to go." Prussia growled, hiding behind Lebanon.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Lebanon asked trying to ignore the warmth the emanated from Prussia's body.

"Yea! I'll see you at the conference meetings, or just meet me somewhere." Prussia looked up. Red eyes hopeful, "I'm usually not so serious with people, and I prefer to talk about my awesomeness! So bring earplugs next time I see you. Oh and it wouldn't hurt to bring food."

"Okay—" Lebanon was interrupted by Spain and France crashing through the trees. Spain glared at Prussia, and France again made a strangled noise and advanced towards Prussia who was lying down dangerously close to Lebanon.

"France! Stop! Come on Prussia! Help me!" Spain pleaded, glancing back between Prussia and Lebanon.

"Fine…see you around"

"Okay, wait where do you live?"

"Oh with my brother, come over sometime."

"Who is you brother?"

"Germany." And Prussia disappeared with Spain and France into the forest.

Sighing Lebanon lay down and looked at the sky, she could see rain clouds on the horizon. She loved the rain. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of a coming storm.

**1 hour later**

Lebanon woke up to something nudging her face. Her eyes took in her surroundings, a cloudy sky, and something in her face. She sat up and looked right into the holes of a shotgun.

"Don't move, who are you?"

"You don't know who I am but I know who you are?" Lebanon smiled back. "It's good to see you again Switzerland."

"Lebanon! Long time no see huh?" The blond man pulled her up a bit shocked at meeting an old friend. "Come here lily! I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Agh! That took me forever! Please Review!

**History note: France and Lebanon enjoy peaceful ties even up to today. France has helped to rebuild Lebanon. **

**History note #2: In Lebanon's hey day it was known as the "Switzerland of the East" because of its financial power and diversity. It attracted large numbers of Tourists as well. (Beirut was also known as the "Paris of the Middle East". Eat your heart out France! xD**

P.W.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry. I truly am, I have not updated since last year. And if you still review to this after it's been so long I will cry in happiness. And update within two days.

Please give me another chance and R 'n' R.

Lebanon smiled happily as she watched Switzerland move around his living room, bright and alive, animated like she had never seen him before.

His cheeks were slightly flushed and he talked with his hands rushing around the living room, over here to feed the fire, over there to adjust the pillow, next to Lebanon to drape another blanket around her shoulders.

Liechtenstein stared at her brother in shock. He was smiling freely and laughing, offering the lady - a girl really - Lebanon, the finest wines and chocolates he had. The smile he only used on his dear sister was now bestowed upon this Mediterranean stranger. But Lily still liked her, she had smiled at her and Lebanon had smiled back, she smelled of the Mediterranean, mountains and countless other scents she had read about in Arabian tales. Arabian tales filled with genies, belly dancers, mysteries and the exotic feel of the secretive Middle Eastern world.

"Lebanon, where have you been?" Switzerland asked, finally settled down, he sat across from her and playfully tapped her foot with his own. Lily looked on aghast.

At his question, the once smiling Lebanon let her full lips cover her white teeth, her eyes clouded over, and she suddenly looked much older then anyone Lily had ever seen. "I…have been to many places, my friend, within my boundaries." She responded.

Lily looked on confused, within her boundaries? What on earth did that mean? But her brother grew serious, and nodded, a look passed between him and Lebanon, a secret understanding.

Lily made a mental note to ask her big brother later. Returning her gaze to the house guest she saw her stand up shrugging off the blankets from her curved form.

"Well, I should probably be getting back, Turkey would be worried, and no telling what the idiot might do." Lebanon said once again smiling a smile that lit up the room. Lily smiled to, she couldn't help it, she hardly knew this person, yet the air around her was charged with energy and friendliness…so many other things.

"Must you leave us?" Switzerland asked sighing. Lebanon widened her smile and shook her head in amusement.

"Very well, Lily, please go get boxes of our best chocolates please? One for Turkey in thanks for letting Lebanon off the hook for being gone so long, and the other for her." Lily looked wide eyed at her brother, then looking at Lebanon she flinched when she saw the grimace at the mention of the Ottoman empire, but she went to go get the boxes for them anyways. Walking away from her brother and Lebanon she heard the muted voices of rushed nervous whispers.

When she came back her brother looked agitated, and Lebanon looked both sad and angry. She had only been gone for a few minutes what could have possibly happened?

"Here you go Miss Lebanon." Lily handed the boxes to her, smiling shyly. Lebanon smiled back, taking the boxes.

"Thank you, Madam Lily." Lebanon said in her Arabic tilted English. Giving Lily a hug the younger female country breathed in, inhaling the rich smell of spice and firewood. Lebanon hugged Vash who returned it heartily whispering something in her ear that made her shake her head in half hearted sorrow, mixed with a dark humored smile. She walked out the door after a couple more good-byes, and halfway down the path she stopped at the barbed wired fence, turned back and yelled, "Where does 'Germany' live?"

"Couple houses that way!" Switzerland yelled back looking up at the stormy sky, "Do you want a ride?"

"No, shouqrun, Habibi. _(AN: Means my love, my dear, or my friend)_" Lebanon said and she jogged away into the coming storm much to the amazement of Lily, and the laughing Switzerland who mumbled something about Lebanese women.

Lebanon was smiling as she ran towards the direction of Germany's house. Vash had said that one of the chocolate boxes was hers so she could do what she wanted with it right?

Finally she stopped in front of what she hoped was the German flag…in Beirut there was another flag that looked like his…maybe it was Belgium. Lebanon waved away all thoughts of her capital and walked up, she rang the door bell.

Germany sighed who in the hell was ringing his doorbell in the middle of a storm? It was probably Italy, sighing he walked towards the door, he couldn't just let him freeze could he? A frozen Italian meatball. 

Opening the door he was prepared to lecture Italy for showing up like this, but was stopped short by a beautiful girl standing on the doorstep. Rain drops stuck to her outrageously long lashes, and the blue of the rain magnified her golden eyes, almost setting a glow around the skin that surrounded them. She smelled slightly like Italy, of sunny beaches and the salty sea…but more, Arabian? Yes, Arabian scents and such.

"Umm would you like to come inside?" he asked shocked that this lovely stranger was on _his_ doorstep.

"Ah, sorry, to bother you, Germany yes?" she asked in accented English but didn't wait for him to reply, "Please give this to Prussia, tell him someone said thank you for listening." She handed the box to Germany and he couldn't help but notice the beautiful contrast her slender golden tanned fingers made against his long pale ivory ones.

"But you get half because I am sorry for bothering you." She said the edges of her full lips curving up in a ghost of a smile.

Germany smiled back, dazed at this stranger, he let his hands rest on hers for a moment before she pulled it abruptly back and after murmuring a rushed good bye she sprinted back down the road towards the south.

Germany watched the girl run, faster then a regular girl, lithe and agile, her form already gone in the sheets of rain, and dark green trees. He closed the door stunned. Turning around he saw his brother sitting on the couch staring at the window in the direction of the vanished female.

"She doesn't belong to France anymore…he never told me about her…." Prussia said quietly before taking the box from his brother and rubbing the surface softly.

**00**

Turkey paced the richly decorated carpets of his dining room. He was seething; he could not find Lebanon anywhere. How hard was it to find a Lebanese woman? Pretty damn hard.

"None of this would have happened had you let me follow her, she loves me, I love her, and we would have never been out of each others sight." A cocky alto voice said from behind him.

Snarling Turkey whirled around to glare at the man sitting on _his _chair.

Israel smiled cockily; he was sitting shirtless, muscled torso and arms on display for the maids who found excuses to go in the room to serve him. He was smoking a hookah and obviously savoring the fact of a distraught Turkey.

Not that Israel wasn't worried about his Lebanon, she was always out late, but usually he always knew where she was, but lately he had been seeing less and less of her. And as everyone with sense knew they were made for each other, he couldn't resist the pull in his gut, heart and southern regions that called for her. He belonged to her, and she belonged to him. Simple as that.

"Sion, get it through your head. She does not love you." Turkey growled softly, a vast majority of his brain thinking about a cold lost Lebanon waiting for him to envelope her in his arms to warm up, not that that would ever happen, she would rather re-liver her wars then fall into his arms again – at least that was what she had yelled at him and Israel that morning.

"Jealous that she loves me more than you?" Sion smirked. Turkey tore his mask off in exasperation and outrage, but before he could lecture and torture the Jewish country, another Middle Eastern country walked in, chaperoned by a fez topped butler.

"She loves neither of you. I know my sister better than anyone else alive these days, and I can tell you her feelings of hate for the both of you have not changed." An elegant man had walked in. He had full shoulder length brown hair, and grey-blue eyes, his skin an even olive tone. He was tall with the stature of a humble man, his face was full and elegant, his jaw chiseled and a small beard like Turkey's.

"Syria how nice of you to drop by." Turkey growled gritting his teeth. Israel looked at Syria resentfully, but then smiled in complicity.

"Syria, how are you? Care for a smoke or how about some baklava?" Israel snapped his fingers at one of the maids peeking through the doors, who immediately ran off squealing to her friends about the new hot Arab stranger.

"No. I do however care about my sister. Where is she?" The man asked staring disgustedly at the shirtless male.

"Well, Turkey lost her." Israel said nonchalantly.

Syria, was very still for a moment before glaring at both of the men. He sat down on a cushion, and Turkey joined him. He gazed apologetically at Syria before sighing.

"I didn't lose her. Allah knows what could scare Lebanon." He said tiredly, "Palestine did to."

Syria remained stoic, staring straight ahead at the door, at the mention of Palestine he stiffened and inhaled sharply he glanced over at the mask-less Turkey. It was useless, old Arab bonds ran deep through the Middle East, no matter how much they all wanted to kill each other at points. The ties were useless to bury, they were a family in the strongest sense. It was always evident, even under the layers of hostility, and sorrow. Happiness and hope, underlying the atmosphere each time anyone of them came across another.

"How have you been Sadiq?" Syria asked quietly.

"Fine…I just miss old times, and you Asu?" Sadiq asked rubbing his eyes.

"I have…been experiencing….the pain of my people, and as for old times, we cannot live in the past." Asu replied.

Israel had been watching the two Arabian countries talk quietly, and judging from their posture, turned away from him, they were discussing Palestine. He was just standing up prepared to crash in on their heart to heart when he heard the doors whoosh open.

Immediately all three men stood up. Walking towards them away from the swinging doors was a soaked Lebanon. She looked cold and damp, but exuberant – not yet noticing her male company.

Turkey sighed in relief; Israel assumed his cocky smile and raised his eyebrows, the thought of a tired Lebanon warm and damp from sweat, lying in his arms during the night, made him just as exuberant. Syria however, hung back slightly; it had been a semi-long time since they had last seen each other just to see each other. Now days it was just simple brief political meetings, and she was always distant, as if hiding something.

"Lebanon!" Turkey snapped ready to yell the shit out of her. Her head snapped up abruptly, to her surprise Turkey's mask was off…and he didn't look too bad. She shooed away those thoughts and scowled her bad mood renewed at the sight of her host (and Israel), she shoved the box into his hands and sat down in a fancy chair by the window, facing away from Israel.

"Hey Babe, where have you been?" Israel asked, now slightly angry that she had been away so long from him.

"None of your damn business fucktard." She said easily and continued looking at the rainy sky wishing she were back out there, she sighed and prepared a nearby hookah.

Israel and Turkey were both about to charge towards her, for different reasons of course but for the same thought of interrogating her.

"Lebanon." A smooth voice interrupted their destination. Syria stared longingly at the suddenly still form, one strong feminine hand clutching the pipe, smoke billowing out from it.

Lebanon was in complete shock. Syria was here. Here, her brother, her beloved brother, not far behind in her heart from Palestine. The brother she had walled off for her reasons, and his safety. Along with the rest of the world, for the past few months, no one would understand what she was doing. No one…

Lebanon stood up, and turned away from the rain pounding at the window. She walked past Israel and Turkey and towards her brother.

She stood in front of him, her body petit to his tall figure. She glared up at him, every part of her body and aura saying 'stay away from me'. Israel smirked in triumph; Turkey looked on with relief and disappointment. Both happy that she didn't receive him warmly either.

But Syria saw something else, looking down at her golden eyes, he saw everything, he nodded subtly.

"The secret room." Lebanon murmured every part of her wanting to rush into her brothers arms for the hug that they almost always shared after a period of resentment towards each other.

"At twelve." Syria said under his breath, happiness coursing though his being that she wanted to reunite with her brother, and in secret from the other two. Realizing that she was only putting on a show for the other two, he allowed his sister to stalk out of the room, making a big show of being pissed, his body screamed for him to hug her, the one that they always shared after a period of resentment towards each other.

"Good night baby I love you!" Israel called out.

"Fuck off!" Lebanon replied after throwing a hot hookah coal at him, barely missing his face and burning a hole in Sadiq's imported Persian throw rug.

Sadiq stared after her; only slightly aware that something else had passed through them, but he dismissed it towards a feeling he would not admit having. Israel smirked like an asshole, and invited the two of them to sit down with him for a smoke.

**00**

Israel lay on his nice soft bed, he had invited one of the maids into the room that night and he was tired from taking his pleasure and then kicking her out. He was tired of having to use substitutions for Lebanon. He was tired of having to imagine that it was her who was sighing his name not some random chick. He was tired of not having his way with her.

Israel sighed, and then he reached over to the ebony night table and pulled black lacy panties and a matching bra from the top drawer. These were Lebanon's he nicked them from her room when she was away earlier, and although he wasn't sure if she had worn them or not, they still belonged to her, and carried the same scent. This was fine…for now.

Sadiq was very tired. He had already had to break up two fights in the past fifteen minutes between Israel and Lebanon. The first because Israel tried to knock the door down on Lebanon while she was bathing, and he insisted that he didn't hear her yell at him to 'Go Fuck Off!' or see the knives that had impaled themselves on the rich dark wood of Sadiq's expensive bathroom. The second, and this was where his bruised jaw came in, was when Lebanon had started to cuss more then usual and everyone heard shattering coming from the hallway, Israel had 'fallen' on her and Lebanon was attempting to smash anything and everything on his head including Israel's pants which had magically come off during their fight. Anyways Lebanon punched him in the jaw, when he pulled her away from Israel. She then stormed into her room muttering about how much she wished someone would come and shoot her.

Lebanon stared up anxiously at the ceiling. Where was Syria? She was ready to go looking from him when she heard the soft clink of a pebble on the alabaster floor. Slipping out from under her covers she walked towards the window and looked down. Smiling she tightened her belt around her army fatigues and climbed down the window, to talk to her brother, and give him their traditional hug.

Syria sighed in relief as his sister slid easily down the vines and watched her jump like a cat on all fours, from the ledge that ended the vines descent. She had barely touched the ground when he enveloped her in his muscled arms. He held onto her as long as he could, inhaling her very own one of a kind smell.

It had been a long time since he had smelled the salty sea and cedar wood. And he missed it about as much as he missed the familiar pattern her fingers traced on his back, zigzags that she had mapped out on his broadened torso since they were small.

Lebanon held her brother, missing every inch of him, but she pushed him away before she stopped breathing.

Syria let her but didn't loosen his hold on his shoulders. Lebanon grinned up at her big brother and opened her mouth to interrogate him about the past year but Syria cut her off.

Tightening his hold on her shoulders he asked, "What has been going on?". He didn't let her reply and continued, "These past two years you have been closed off to us, and no one knows what you are doing! You are an unknown name in our family, where have you been?"

Lebanon tightened her jaw. She did not want to talk about anything within her country right now, but she decided to tell Syria, after all she needed someone to talk to besides the ocean.

"I have had no boss." She said.

Syria glared at her, no boss? Bullshit. Every country had a boss. He stared at Lebanon before it dawned on him.

She was telling the truth.

Everything fell into place. This loud country now quiet, she had no boss to tell her what to do. She had had no one tell her what to do, what was best for her country no legal form of order at all.

"What…are you…doing then?" Syria choked out, still overwhelmed that a country had no boss.

Lebanon smiled, her first true devilish secretive smile, "I have been ruling myself."

All Syria could do was let out a strangled breath before he completely lost it.

YES! PLEASE R AND R! please please please

And Lebanon has actually never had a government for the past two years. In fact its new prime minister was elected a couple months ago while I was actually over there. It was awesome they shot guns into the sky and there were fireworks, a lot more then usual though, because every night they light fireworks in Lebanon.

~p.w.


	7. Chapter 7

Lebanon sighed tiredly; she had been sitting outside for at least four hours listening to Syria's questioning.

"No Syria, I have not had sex with Israel."

"No Syria, I have not told everyone else, everyone else found out on their own."

"No Syria, Israel has not been successful in his rape attempts."

"SRYIA! Calm down; talk with me about something else! We are family; politics shouldn't be the main topic. How have you been?" Lebanon asked, finally interjecting the flow of questions.

Syria glared at Lebanon, knowing full well that she was trying to distract him. He spat into the grass, and ran his fingers over a hibiscus plant near him. His fingers trailing the soft orange shades, mingling into a cream color.

"My people have been rebelling." Syria said quietly, remembering the night before when he had been laying on the floor, panting in pain, as new wounds ripped themselves down his back. His fingers subconsciously reaching towards them.

Lebanon winced, pursing her lips she watched her brother trace outlines on the pretty orange flower, no doubt copies of the scars he had found on his body. She grinded her teeth together in an effort not to cry.

Syria turned slightly towards her, he saw her jaw tighten and the look of vehemence in her eyes. He sighed and draped an arm around her shoulders, "Never mind that, you still enjoy watching soccer Habipti?"

Lebanon's face split into a brazen grin as she recounted the previous day's game between Barcelona and Real Madrid…

*00*

_A breathless, obviously pissed off and most shockingly shirtless, Lebanon was screaming profanities at the top of her lungs while she punched, kicked and attempted to stab Israel, who mysteriously held her shirt. Luckily for Lebanon she had a thin under garment; it was a thin white thing that covered her chest. Israel was both laughing and screaming. Trying to evade Lebanon and get a good feel and look of her. _

_He himself was shirtless and in the process of slipping off his loose fitting pants. Although it was amazing he had the time to think about that, with all the shrieking Lebanon was doing, and the countless items being thrown at him. Not to mention his audience which now consisted of an open mouthed Turkey who couldn't move his muscles for anything. _

"_Lebanon, you look so beautiful today! Your outfit is lovely, why don't you wear that for our special night this evening?" Israel said, grinning like a pervert. Lebanon let out an outraged scream, and charged Israel, who was expecting more stationary objects being thrown, not an enraged Arab woman. _

_Lebanon didn't know what she was thinking, charging Israel? Israel who was much bigger and more muscular than her, Israel who although she hated to admit it, much more powerful? But how could she think? Israel had her shirt, and she was exposed to half the serving staff, and out of the corner of her eye, Turkey. Anyways, she tackled Israel who on instinct slid his hands around her waist in an effort to brace himself for the fall. _

_On the way down Lebanon managed to get in a few good punches at Israel's stomach and ribs, but probably didn't amount to much damage. Israel's body hit the ground, and again, on complete instinct he flipped Lebanon down under him, to give himself the advantage. At that point he would swear to you that was survival instinct kicking in, for wars, not the want of Lebanon beneath him. _

_Both countries allowed the other some time to breathe before again they started their fight. But it was over, for Lebanon. Israel was straddling her waist, and she was completely immobile, her hands were pinned up above her head. Israel was shocked she could do nothing, here he was sitting on top of his girl, his woman, and she couldn't fight back. Exhaling in triumph, he finally noted the pooling of heat in his stomach, glancing down his breathing hitched, his groin was pressed into hers, and judging by her fury painted face, she could feel him to. She glared and rocked her body side to side in an effort to loosen himself from his hold, and she gasped as the Israeli leaned his head down pressing his mouth onto her belly button in an attempt to stifle the groan that escaped his throat. _

_Widening her eyes, Lebanon stared at Israel, their eyes level. Israel's mouth was slightly opened, locking eyes with her; he slowly bent his head down again. And keeping eye contact, he pressed his lips lightly on her stomach, slowly kissing his way up to her chest, his lips on her bare skin. And a thrill rocked up Israel's spine when he saw the goose bumps trailing after his lips on her tanned stomach. Lebanon closed her eyes. And all of a sudden Palestine entered the room, his happy smile brightening up the atmosphere, he caught sight of Lebanon and kneeled down, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips, right in front of a gaping Israeli, before disappearing. Lebanon screamed out for Palestine, scaring Israel, who leapt off of her. Glaring at the place Palestine had been he turned to Turkey and growled, "Two cannot live as –"_

And then Turkey woke up. He sat up in bed breathing hard and sweating buckets. "It was just a dream…a dream…a dream thank God." He managed to choke out.

Leaning back in bed he tried to close his eyes but the dream left him shaken, first Israel just touching Lebanon made his skin crawl, and then Palestine entering the picture freaked him out as well…

Sighing he got up and decided he was ready to face his two punishments, Israel and Lebanon. He threw the door open breathing in the fresh air of a new morning and stretching in his silk pajamas he walked down the hallway towards the breakfast room and was about to open the door when a knife impaled itself right in front of him.

It was then that he heard the angry shrieking and evil cackling of Israel and Lebanon. He didn't get a chance to open the door though because a tall figure came tumbling out, followed by several kitchen knives.

"STOP!" Turkey shouted, looking down at the figure that was Israel and glancing over at the enraged woman that was Lebanon, who didn't wait for Turkey to say anything else, instead choosing to sit down at the table facing away from the two males and eating her breakfast like nothing had happened. After sending them a few murderous glares of course.

"What the fuck did you do?" Turkey asked, rounding on Israel, who was hugging himself, and staring at Lebanon's back, he turned to stare at Turkey with wide satisfied eyes. And Turkey couldn't help but think that Israel was just a dotting boyfriend of a feisty woman. But Israel ruined it by saying, "Let's go rent some dirty movies!" as he grinned devilishly.

Turkey growled in annoyance and proceeded to yell at Israel for being a prick. Yet Israel couldn't hear Turkey, he was to busy remembering the soft silky feel of Lebanon on his lips, right before Turkey had entered the room.

*00*

It was an amazing breakfast. Someone must have poisoned Lebanon and Israel because neither of them was fighting. Lebanon was chewing her food quietly which was an amazing feat for the Lebanese female. Seeing as Israel was constantly glancing up at her, trying to catch her eye, and accidentally touching her hand trying to reach for an extra napkin.

"Umm how was your sleep?" Turkey asked shifting uncomfortably in his chair waiting for anything that might trigger Lebanon into an anger fit.

"FINE! Thanks! I had an excellent night, although I wish that it was a different person visiting my room eh, Lebanon?" Israel gloated, his lips curving into a devious smirk knowing that she would probably try to impale him with a fork.

"No I don't understand what you mean Israel, why don't you eat your baklava? I had some earlier this morning in the kitchens and it was very good, in fact I made it." Lebanon said, smiling docilely.

Turkey gawked, he couldn't help it, Lebanon made baklava and she was inviting Israel to eat it…rain should be falling upward any minute now. Glancing at Lebanon, he was surprised to catch her looking at him. She smirked and turned her eyes toward Israel nodding her head at the plate of baklava next to his glass. Turkey narrowed his eyes at the female, pushing away the baklava on his plate with a fork he allowed the maid to take the plate away from him.

Israel had no such qualms, he grinned at Turkey as if to say, _she didn't say you should have any!_, but Turkey smiled in complicity.

Israel shoved a big mouthful into his gaping hole and chewed, swallowing then smiling like a pervert at his plate, probably wondering what other surprises Lebanon had for him.

Turkey stared. He was trying to figure out what Lebanon did to him, but he could see nothing wrong. Israel was still breathing right, his skin looked normal, Turkey growled in annoyance. What kind of game was Lebanon playing?

Then Israel's face fell down onto his plate. And Lebanon laughed out loud.

"HA! IDIOT!" she laughed before kneeling on the floor holding her stomach because of the laughter.

"Lebanon!" Turkey snapped, "What did you do?"

"He's asleep moron."

"Lebanon," Turkey sighed, "Wake him up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Lebanon!"

"Come on don't you need a day off from him? Come with me, I'm going to Istanbul, I might as well try to find you weak points while I'm here, but anyways come with me, you look like you need sun."

Turkey gasped, Lebanon was being nice to him, and inviting him to show her his country, "Okay."

Lebanon grinned and got up walking towards the door, "Good, hurry up and get dressed, I'm not waiting more than five minutes though.


End file.
